The Leviathan
by untitledmind
Summary: 7-29-13: It's been done before, but this was my take on it when I wrote it like three years ago as a less practiced writer. Revan and Bastila on the Leviathan.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: not mine

"GO! Find the Star Forge! I'll keep Malak busy for as long as I can." Bastila screamed. Dake Skenis, aka, Darth Revan, as he now knew, was a follower of the Light, but he was not about to let Bastila Shan battle Darth Malak by herself. He saw the blast doors starting to close and then all of the sudden, he jumped farther than he, or anyone else, had ever thought possible. While in mid-air he thought, 'I'm Jedi Guardian, I can jump as far with the Force as I want to.' Landing just inches inside the blast door, feet away from where Malak and Bastila stood staring until Revan lunged at Malak, and not a millisecond later Bastila had joined in. Revan could feel poor Carth's surprised reaction in the Force. Revan supposed he'd be surprised too, to see his two best friends disappear behind a sealed blast door with none other than Darth Malak himself. Hopefully Carth could find his way to the Ebon Hawk by his self. Either that or he would just stare at the door like an idiot who had just gotten a serious wound from a seemingly harmless gizka. Then there was Bastila's Force reaction. She felt appalled, and said through their bond,

"_You are so predictable sometimes. You should have just let me handle Malak while you and the others found the last Star Map and the Star Forge itself for that matter."_

"_Oh well. What are you gonna do? I mean being the former Dark Lord and all, I guess I'm just so much of a terrible person, I'm not even allowed to know who I really am huh?" _He then felt raw guilt radiating from her.

"_Revan please, we'll talk back at the ship. For now let's deal with Malak as a team like every other battle we've fought together. Deal?"_

He gave her what would be a warm smile in agreement if they weren't fighting Darth Malak at the same time,

"_Oh please bab...uhh...er..Bastila..I could never stay mad at you." _How in the world could he have almost let himself slip and call her baby?!? He sighed to himself and pushed that thought away. He'd deal with it when necessary. He'd been sure he had blushed. That had to have been a total give away.

Malak was definitely an aggressive dueler. Aggressive might not have even been the right word to describe Malak's fighting style, Bastila thought. She was sure Revan had started to call her something other than her name. She'd have to ask him about it later. Now really wasn't the time for things like what one had been or may had been called. Right now, Revan and Bastila were dueling Darth Malak and waiting for the silver lining. That being a weakness in Malak's technique so that they could, as Canderous would have put it, get the hell outta there.

Revan finally saw it. A slip. A hole. But acknowledging it meant leaving himself very easily open for attack..it was no matter...it had to be done..Revan knew Bastila would have to help him back to the _Hawk _if it was done right..he broke off from the defensive position he was taking in battle, twirled his double-bladed saber above him and brought it down against Malak's saber. It was, to anyone who would have been overlooking the scene, a very big mistake. As Revan's saber hit Malak's, Malak spun around and slashed at Revan's chest. The saber made contact but didn't go through. One of the few upsides to Revan's little stunt was that Bastila was able to throw a strike with her own double-bladed saber and, conveniently, re-cut off Malak's jaw which normally would have made him gasp out in pain, but Bastila damaged his vocabulator. She reached out her hand and Force pushed Malak out a door and there he was, unconscious and so willing and vulnerable. She darted over to Revan. He was the one who needed her to carry him for once. She remembered the incident with the terentatek where Revan had to carry her back all the way to Jolee's hut. She smiled when she remembered her reaction when she woke up with Revan right next to her bed looking depressed almost. She remembered him talking while he thought she was asleep. He told her that he was sorry that they were Jedi and that she denied their feelings for each other. Then now, she was pulling the same man up and supporting his weight with hers instead of the opposite.

"Dammit Revan, don't die on me now. I can't carry your dead body any easier than your live one." He smiled when she said this. As they were walking down to the _Hawk, _Bastila muttered,

"By the time we get to the hanger, I'm gonna be the one who needs to be carried." Revan chuckled.

"Don't worry. I'd carry you anywhere you wanted, Princess." Bastila rolled her eyes at this. The rest of the journey down to the ship was silent. When they got to the hanger, Revan, true to his word, almost had to carry Bastila, as she was becoming dehydrated from carrying this 6'1" man half by herself. 5'8" on her part just wasn't enough for the whole would-be-run from where Malak was lying unconscious. They got up the ramp to the _Ebon Hawk _only to hear Carth's angry voice uttering nasty swear words in a few different languages. As soon as the ramp closed, they were off. Carth seemed to have her on autopilot because he walked out of the cockpit, into the main hold, fire in his eyes, and ready to hurt Revan. Painfully. Carth was oblivious to the rest of the crew present. Carth walked over to Revan and pushed him in the chest into a seat. Revan uttered a horrible cry of pain. Only then did Carth see the nasty wound sticking out of his "friend's" chest. Bastila rounded on him then.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing Carth? Revan needs medical attention and quick because of Malak! Jolee please help him to the medical bay." Jolee nodded and pulled the still pain-withered Jedi to the med bay. When Carth next spoke, his voice was seething with anger.

"Tell me-...us..everything right now, Bastila." She heaved a great sigh and told the crew all of it. Who he really was, and why the council did what they did.

"You need to talk with him but _not yet!_" Bastila pleaded. At least Carth had calmed down a lot compared to what he had been when they had first gotten aboard the ship.

"Okay Bastila. I will talk to him when he is well enough. Now, I need time to think. Goodnight. I'll probably be in the cockpit if you need me." He started to walk away. "Oh and by the way, we're en route to Manaan already." Bastila sighed. What a long day it's been, she thought. Now there was only one thing left deal with. Revan./n/N

_

* * *

A/N: Well, there it is. Probably going to be two-shot. So please review. NO FLAMES. Dont like it, dont read it.  
_


	2. Chapter 2

The first thing Revan felt when he awoke was less pain but more soreness than anything. He kept his eyes closed and felt his surroundings around him. The med bay he thought, it really was amazing what kolto could do. Luckily they had had some on hand but they were certainly going to need more. And if they were going to Manaan than what better place to get it? He moved his hand down to his wound and gently traced it with his fingers. It was going to scar, he knew. It was about a thirty centimeters across his chest and stomach, too. His eyes jolted open. Someone was coming. Could it be...? He would find out soon. The door slid open and in walked in...Mission. He gave an inward sigh if disappointment and pretended to be asleep. There was only one person he actually wanted to talk to right now. Mission checked his vitals and walked out. He decided it was time to get up and get cracking again.

After Revan got of the 'fresher, he saw his ripped and cut open robes. Malak, he thought. At least they hurt him as much as he hurt Revan. 'I mean how many times can you lose your jaw and just brush it off?' Thought Revan. He finally settled for his old smuggler outfit. He hadn't worn this in ages but it would do the trick for now. Revan then went over to the mirror and contemplated how long he could have this stubble without it getting on his own nerves. No, he thought, a goatee will do just fine. After he finished his shave, he knew he would have to see Bastila sooner or later and there wasn't much more here he could do to stall. With that in mind, he set off to the ladies' quarters to try his luck.

Bastila heard footsteps but not after she felt _his _weak yet so strong and familiar presence in the Force moving closer to her. She sat up from her laying position on her bunk and started to panic slightly. Would he yell at her? Would he hate her? And more importantly, would he still love her? She knew he did. He had said it right before their first kiss and she was too cowardly to say it back. One reason she didn't admit it was because she knew he would find out his identity sooner or later and she didn't think it was worth telling him how she felt because she was so sure that he would change once he knew the truth. Both truths.

KNOCK KNOCK. She got up and went over to the door, opening it as she got there. There he was. Doubled over just slightly from the wound. She had to admit, it seemed weird not to see him with his perfect posture and confident expression standing patiently at her door. Instead, she gestured him in because of his slight wince when he tried to stand straight. Bastila helped him over to sit on her bunk. He sighed in relief and said,

"Hey, Princess."

"Hi," she said shyly. "How are you feeling?"

"Sore. But I'll feel better once we're settled here." Bastila then basically broke down.

"Oh Revan, I'm so _sorry!_" I know that I should have told you sooner. I mean, it's gotta be harder to hear it from Darth Malak himself and..and..I thought you..would..hate me..." She mumbled the last six words. Revan put his hand on Bastila's shoulder and started to console her.

"Hey hey. Don't be like that. I forgive you." He said the last words looking straight into her eyes. ''And you know what? I would have respected you even more if you did tell me the truth. I can't stay mad at you. You know why?" Bastila knew in her heart what was coming next. She leaned in a little closer to him. "Why?"

"Because," he also leaned closer so that their faces were only an inch or two apart. He whispered, "I love you." She brushed her lips against his and scooted over as close as she could get. He put his arms around her waist and she put hers around his neck so she could deepen the kiss. This was bliss, she thought. Pure bliss. But she had to tell him. She needed to make sure he knew. They pulled away for air and while she was gasping for breath, she moved her eyes up to his and said,

"Revan, I love too and always will." She sighed. "Those damn Jedi and their rules, huh?"

"I couldn't agree more, love. But for now, we go along as we always would. And for me, that means loving you with only one difference. You show that you love me back. And that," he smiled, " is the best way to have it." Bastila found his smile contagious. She wanted to let him know that she loved him for a very, very long time.

"Revan, we knew each other very well before the Mandalorian Wars and I have to say, I have loved you since then. Before the wars I mean," She added the last sentence hurriedly. He smiled only in return and laid down on the bunk, pulling Bastila down with him.

"I don't know about you Princess, but I need a nap and I have a feeling I'll sleep much better with you in my arms. And also, I want you to know," he took a breath, "that I think we should wait until after the mission." She caught his drift immediately and was immensely grateful that they agreed on that topic.

"Mhmm I agree with you, _baby_." Revan blushed.

"So..you...er..caught that did ya?" She only smirked in response, though he couldn't see it, as she was molding herself into his arms. A silence passed for a few moments.

"Bastila?"

"Revan?" They said each others names simultaneously.

"Yeah?" They spoke at the same time again.

"Never take this long to find me again." Again they noticed the irony of saying the same thing at the same time. "Don't worry dear," Revan said- by himself this time-" losing you is _not an option."_ Bastila, for the first time in her life, felt safe,completely in content. And when the mission was over, she would feel at peace. Huzza huzza.

* * *

A/N: _If anyone has read the book _Walk Two Moons _you'll spot the reference from it being the last two words of the story. Anyway thank you for reviewing, reading, and maybe reviewing in the future! Oh and i almost forgot...._does it look I own any of this? If it did, I'd be very flattered but I own nothing that sounds familiar. Hell, I barely even own the damn plot!


End file.
